Niko's Dilemma
by TheShamanMaster
Summary: Niko is left distraught after Kate's death. When he meets a young girl living in an amusement park, could this change his life around? Who is she? Rated T for swearing. Ch. 4 is up. HIATUS
1. Unexpected

**TheShamanMaster presents....**

**Niko's Dilemma**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Grand Theft Auto IV © Rockstar Games & Take Two Interactive_

**Disclaimer: **GTA IV and it's respective characters are properties of Rockstar and Take Two Respectively.

**Chapter 1: **Unexpected

Niko Bellic stared out the window of his Stallion. It was a warm day, with the sun shining and the skys clear. Being early in the morning, Niko wasn't a person who enjoyed being woken up at nine o'clock. Phil Bell had called him to travel to the docks at Union Drive West and pick up a shipment of weapons. Ever since the death of Kate McReary, life just hadn't been the same for him. His heart ached with sorrow, wishing he could have done something that day to prevent her death. He had sometimes prayed that Dimitri had killed him that day, and not her.

Niko looked at his watch. "The dealer should be here any moment." He spoke to himself. Stepping out the car, he wore his usual track suit with fingerless gloves, and carried a .45 in his back pocket. You could never be to careful nowadays. Suddenly, a black Setinal pulled up alongside him. The door opened, and outstepped a man around 5"9 wearing a dark suit, smoking a cigar.

"You Phil's errand boy?" The man asked in a soft-spoken American accent, taking a puff as he did.

"Yes. That'd be me." Niko replied in his heavily accented English. 'Errand boy' was one thing he didn't liked being called. It put his teeth on edge.

"Ah." Taking another puff, he walked over and shook the Serbian's hand. "Name's James Friar"

"Niko Bellic." He responded shaking his hand. "You have the stuff that Phil asked for?" He added wanting to get down to business quickly.

James chuckled. "A man who gets straight to the point! I like that! Sure, right here..." Leading Niko round to the trunk of his car, he opened it up to reveal several wooden boxes marked with 'FRAGILE'. James pulled out a piece paper and gave it to Niko to read.

"So let's see..." Niko read the list aloud. "One RPG, three sets of AK-74s, one set of .50 Caliber rifles with ammunition, two sets of SPAS-12 with slugs, and one case of grenades both flash and explosives...." Placing the list inside his pocket, he added. "Wow, Phil must have a lousy taste in weapons to only order this much..."

"So, my payment? Unless you really want me to find another buyer..." James said with stiffness in his voice.

"Of course." Niko replied. Delving into his back pocket, he pulled out an envelope full of money. Handing it over, the dealer inspected the contents.

"It's all there."

"20....60.....100.....250...Yes indeed. $15,000 exactly." He replaced the contents in his inside jacket pocket. "Thank you, Niko, it's been a pleasure." He helped lift the crates from his trunk into the trunk of Niko's car. Minutes later, he got back into his Setinal.

"Tell Phil I send my regards. Have a good day, Niko." He said smiling.

"I will, you too." Niko responded. As he watched the Setinal drive off, he stepped back into his own car. Looking out the window, he let out a hefty sigh.

"I have got to make a better living somehow..." He muttered quietly. Heading back to the city, he still had a picture of that tragic day. It had been five months since the incident on the day of Roman's wedding. That same day, he had killed Dimitri and Jimmy Pegorino. He had taken out two of the city's biggest threats, but his revenge did not satisfy him. Niko wondered if he had never had gotten involved with Dimitri in the first place, none of this would've happened. One could say that Niko had feelings for Kate, even known they had only be together a short time. After Dimitri's death, the cops had closed off his and Mikhail's estate in Broker. Luckly in a short time before the cops got to it, Niko, Patrick and Little Jacob went to ramsack the place, and discovered that there was a safe, with savings of over $500,000. Apart from that, there was a large shipment of drugs down in the cellar, and some gold jewellery valued at a high price. The group decided to take something each; Jacob would take the drugs (it was some high-grade cannabis), Patrick would take the jewellery and sell it to a pawnbrokers for a profit, and Niko would take the cash, and give half the money to Roman and Mallorie in support of their child.

Niko had spent some of his money on his apartment in Algonquin. Since Playboy X was dead, he decided to spruce up the place a bit with some new lighting and wallpaper. The rest he kept in a safe, but made sure that he would have a bit on him at all times. Despite this, he became a courier for Phil Bell, earning a quarter on each successful delivery that he made. Heck, he wanted to work as he didn't want to sit around and do nothing. As for his cousin, Roman had re-opened and re-built his taxi firm in Broker, and was now earning quite a bit. Malloire had become his secretary, despite being pregnant, she worked hard for her and husband's sake. Brucie had continued his car business, and finally settled down with a sensible girl. Apparently, his new girlfriend found Brucie's 'roid rage' and 'constant fitness struggle' to be hilarious and thought he was charming (yet he would still annoy Niko to no end). Jacob began a new business away from the drugs, instead becoming a bouncer at a local bar. He was told he had the strength and muscle for the job, yet he still couldn't go a day without his fine, graded marujana. All in all, everyone was satisfied with their current life.

* * *

Niko looked ahead as the light turned green. Heading down Star Junction, he feeling hungry and decided to grab a quick bite to eat. Parking his car, he got out and walked over to the nearby hotdog stand.

"What'll be mate?" The man on the vendor asked cheerfully. He was a plump man with fair hair, wearing an apron and gloves.

"Regular hotdog with ketchup please; hold the onions." Niko answered with a deadpan tone of voice. He really wasn't feeling cheerful.

"Something troublin' ya mate?" He asked the foreigner as he cut open a fresh bun.

"Pah!" Niko scoffed. "It's just the same old boring day for me. I just want some excitement in my life."

The vendor shrugged. "Well, what can I say? We take each day in with pride and hope for the best." He took out a hot sausage from the cooker and placed in neatly in the bun. Grabbing the sauce bottle, he squirted a neat zig-zag line on the dog. "Here ya go."

"Thank you." Niko took the food, and had a large first bite. There was something about the first bite of a warm hotdog that satisfied his tastebuds.

"Y'know.." The vendor said, wanting to lighten the mood. "I was reading the newspaper today. Apparently, the horoscopes say that today is your lucky day!"

Niko swallowed his second bite, his face looks extreamly annoyed. "Please! Do you really believe in that garbage!?" He really didn't like reading or listening to any nonsense about horoscopes or life-changing events.

The vendor was startled by Niko's response. "Sorry mate. I just thought I'd say something. I mean, so far today, my wife calls me and says she's got a promotion in her office job, and the school calls to tell me that my boy has done well in his schoolwork! So that's something to be proud of!"

As his finished his food, he wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Tell me, what's it like....being a family man?"

"Ah, it's pleasant. I always go home of an evening knowing that I've got smiles to look forward to...what about you? Any kids or a wife?"

"No." Niko replied with a look of discomfort. "I don't think I could handle the responsibillity of such a thing..."

"Oh well." The vendor said beginning to serve another customer. "To each his own. Good day mate."

"Thanks, you as well." Niko left the vendor and got back in his car. Driving across town, he began to have thoughts of him and Kate getting together with kids. _Ridiculous._ He thought _I could never handle such a daunting task...Besides, my mother had a hard time bringing me up, then Roman's mother bringing both me and Roman up all those years ago. With the hardship they both faced, how could I ever be a parent? I hope Roman and Mallorie have a good life..._

* * *

Moments later, Niko arrived at Phil Bell's office. Stopping outside, a few associates came out and began unloading the trunk. Inside, Phil was signing off some documents.

"Nicky! How's my favorite errand boy? Did you get the goods?" Phil always looked in a pleasant mood, but Niko really did detest being called 'errand boy'.

"Your boys are bringing it around back. Must say, that's a pretty weak load you got there." He said not being impressed with his 'bosses' taste in weapons.

Phil pulled a face of discontent. "Weak? Yes. But I like to purchase small and work up. It's how I work in this business..." He sat back down at his desk, and counted out some money. Niko didn't look impressed with Phil's line of work.

"So...how much for that lot?" He asked curiously.

Phil looked up. "Well, you did do that quick...everything's in one piece...so let's say $2,500...that fair to you?"

Niko smiled. "Sure." Money was money, so to him it really didn't matter. Phil counted the money, and pushed it to the edge of his desk for his 'employee' to pick up.

"There you go. 2500 bucks..." Niko pocketed the money. Checking his list he had next to him, he added: "I think that's all I need for now, Nicky. I'll call you if anything comes up..." As Niko began to leave the office, he was stopped by his 'boss'

"Oh..while I think of it...there is ONE thing I need you to look at...."

"Oh yeah?" Niko commented. "And what would that be? Someone piss on your car and you want me to see how long it'll take for you to clean up?" He spoke with such sarcasm.

Phil's face turned slightly red with anger. "You have a real sharp tongue, don't you? You're really gonna piss somebody off with that mouth of yours and get your fucking balls cut off....NO! There's something in Firefly Island which has been bugging me for sometime..."

"Wait." Niko thought for a moment. "That abandoned amusment park?"

"Yes." Phil said boldly. "Apparently, some of my clients have reported a thief in the area. Apparently, this little devil has been stealing money, food, clothes you name it. I passed it off as a joke, thinking it might be some hobo. But it got serious when one of my clients said he had his entire diamond collection snatched from his home when he was out. Along with that, his gun had been taken. A model which I had purchased for him..."

"So you want me to investigate a thief, who's been stealing stuff and hiding in a rundown park?" Niko couldn't help but laugh. "Phil, I'm sorry, but you'll have to come up with something better than that! Just let the cops handle it..."

Phil clicked his fingers. "I'm serious, Nicky. If this thief finds out about my business, I could be jeopardized! They could rat me out to the cops, and I could be sent to the big house for a long time...and if I go, I'm dragging your sorry Eastern-European ass with me, got it?"

The Serbian sighed, and shook his head. "Fine, fine. I'll find out this so-called 'thief'. Just don't expect me to find anything good..."

The American chuckled. "I knew you'd see things my way. Ring me if anything suspicious occurs." With that Niko left Phil to attend to his work. Getting back into his car, he couldn't believe what a dumb task he had been given. Why would there be someone living in a place like that? Wasn't Firefly Island being rebuild for the next summer season? Anyway, he had might as well have a look at it, so Phil would stop bugging him about it.

* * *

Around half an hour later, he arrived outside the amusement park. He got out to inspect the Boardwalk nearby. Nothing unusual was happening. He walked along and looked in the bowling alley. He asked various members inside if anyone had noticed anything suspicious, but nobody had seen or heard anything. Walking back along, he walked along the beach to see if anything was there. Nothing. He walked back through the abandoned park, where the old food stands and shooting galleries layed to waste. It was quiet, lonely and depressing.

"This is some sort of fucking joke..." He said to himself. "Phil really screwed me over on this one. I cannot believe there really is nothing here. Seriously of all the low-down, no-good, two-timing things-!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU THIEVING LITTLE BITCH!"

Niko turned round to see two strange characters run towards him. The first one was small, wearing baggy clothes and carrying a box under it's arm. The second one was hot on the first ones trail, this one a taller man wearing a loose shirt and black jeans. The smaller one ran towards Niko, but diverted left into the area where the Liberty Eye Ferris Wheel stood. The taller man stopped running and paused in front of Niko.

"Why the fuck did you not stop her, you idiot!?" He said angrily.

"Hey, what was I suppose to do? It's not my problem." Niko replied firmly.

"Look pal." He said catching his breath. "That bitch has stolen something very valuble to me. If I don't get it back, I'll be having my head on a platter. So what I'm going to do is get my stuff back, and teach that girl not to mess with me..."

Niko's eyes narrowed. "What do you plan on doing? She doesn't look that old..."

"Of course not." He licked his lips. "Nothing a little pain won't sort things out. Naughty little bitches like that deserved to be taught a lesson the hard way..."

SLAM!

Niko had punched the guy in the jaw, sending him to the ground, bleeding. "You bastard! What have you got against women huh? Just because she stole something from you, doesn't me that you have to imply such disgusting things! If you want I'll get your shit back, but I will never harm anyone like that!"

"Look here, buddy." The man replied, wiping blood from his mouth. "If you wanna start something then fine, let's do it..."

The Serb pulled out the .45 he had. "Do you really want to fuck with me?" He said darkly.

Panting for breath, the man gasped and began shifting away. "Alright, take it easy. Fine, you take the bitch! I didn't need that stuff anyway..." He stood up, and ran down the walkway. Niko scoffed, and placed his gun away. He didn't like the way any woman was treated wrongly, but was that girl really just a child? His conscience had gotten to him. He had better take a look and investigate or otherwise he wouldn't get it off his mind. Looking around him, the gate to the Liberty Eye was barely hanging on its hinges. With a slight kick, he had brought the fence down.

"Heck. What a shithole." He spoke with an unimpressed tone. Niko walked in the area. Passing the merry-go round and the toy stand, the place looked deserted. The buildings began looking a pale brown colour, the shine of the metal poles looked gray, and there was a surprisingly nasty stench which lingered around the food shack. Approaching the foot of the Eye's entrance, he noticed inside that the ticket booth had been torn down, and the metallic fencing reconstructed to form a barricade around the area. The floor seemed normal, but in the far corner of the square building was a mattress covered with blankets, table, wardrobe, boxes among boxes of clothes and other assorted items, and a few torn down lights which looked to be providing the only light for the dark abandoned area. The control panel which would operate the ride, had been torn off, and wires layed scattered in a spaghetti junction in the area. Wired up to these cables looked like parts of a cooker, microwave and stove.

_Who the hell has been living here!? There's no way someone could have put this all together....But..._Niko's jaw had literally dropped. He had never seen anything as weird as this. His attention was then drawn to a slight clanging sound coming from the other side of the area. His eyes flickered to what looked like a large garbage bin. He slowly walked over to it, hoping to find what was inside it. Tapping on the top ever so slightly, he muttered quietly:

"Hello? Anyone there? It's okay, the man's gone..."

No response. Was this girl scared stiff? He tapped again.

"I promise that I'm not going to hurt you. So please, I want to see if you're alright." Niko pleaded.

The lid of the bin raised up slowly. "Are you sure?" Came a soft, female voice.

Niko was then face to face with a young girl. She couldn't be any older than around fourteen or fifteen. She had long blonde hair which went past her shoulders, accompanied with soft blue eyes and snow white skin. She wore a long white shirt which had been ripped at the sleeves, accompanied with a pair of jeans which were cut off the knees. He was surprised that a young girl of all people was living here all by herself.

"What's your name?" She asked softly.

Niko took a deep breath and replied "Niko."

"Niko?" The girl questioned. "That's a weird name."

"Yeah?" He responded flatly. "So what? I like my name. What about you? You got one?"

The girl climbed out of the bin, and dusted the dirt off her knees. "My name...." She said slowly and calmly. "My name is Kiara."

"Kiara?" Niko wondered. "Tell me, 'Kiara', what are you doing in a place like this?"

Kiara shook her head. "I live here. This is my home..."

**To be continued...

* * *

**

Next time on Niko's Dilemma, Niko and Kiara have a long conversation on where she came from and how she got there. Realising she cannot live in that state anymore, Niko brings Kiara to his penthouse in Algonquin, and so begins the trials of "Niko the Parent"!

I decided to focus on a GTA IV fic as I thought Niko is a character with a lot of feelings and emotions and there are still somethings we don't know about him. Hope you enjoyed, please leave feedback!


	2. Kiara

**TheShamanMaster presents....**

**Niko's Dilemma**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Grand Theft Auto IV © Rockstar Games & Take Two Interactive_

**Disclaimer: **GTA IV and it's respective characters are properties of Rockstar and Take Two Respectively.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the feedback! Didn't realise that people like GTA fanfiction! Here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2: **Kiara

Niko stood looking at the girl that stood in front of him. She was only still a child, yet she was living in a run-down dump such as this? To him, it was kind of disturbing, yet this girl seemed so familiar to him. Something he just couldn't work out...

"Hey." Kiara spoke loudly to snap Niko out his thoughts. "Are you just going to stand there all day and look at me? Pervert." She folded her arms in disgust.

"Sorry." Niko replied. "It's just....you look like someone I once knew...it's, how you say? Deja vu?"

She smirked fretfully. "Hn! Well, can you tell me what you're doing here anyway? Thanks for saving me from that guy. I didn't know people were so picky. All I did was steal his gold watches..."

Niko looked cross. "Stealing is wrong! Do your parents know about this?" As soon as the word 'parents' was mentioned, her face fell in sadness. The Serb looked at what he had done.

"Oh...I'm sorry. If you haven't got parents, I understand, I grew up the same way almost..."

Kiara walked over from the trash bin, and sat down on the mattress in the corner. Niko sighed and shook his head. _This is going to be harder than I thought..._ He followed her over, and sat down next to her, with his hands clasped together.

"Hey, Kiara. Why don't you tell me, why you are here? If it makes you feel better, I won't say a word to the police." Her face looked up slightly.

"You sure?"

"I promise." Niko smiled gently. "Take your time, I have nothing to do..."

"First." Kiara said firmly. "I want to know _why you are here_..."

Niko took a deep breath, and exhaled. He spoke of how he was working for his boss and had discovered that a thief was living in the amusement park. She was surprised, and yet slightly insulted that she was called a hobo.

"Well, I'm not that big of a thief." She said in a small voice. "I just have to steal to survive."

"Survive?" He wondered. "Why though? Shouldn't you be in a whats-it-called? Foster home?"

"I ran away." She replied, hugging her knees, and lowering her head.

"What happened?" Niko asked.

Her eyes began watering slightly as painful memories came flooding back to her. "When I was only ten, my parents were killed. As a result, the police put me in a foster home in Alderney. I hated every minute of it. The carers were really nice at first, but then one day, everything changed. They began punishing me for no apparent reason. It was their 'pleasure' as they put it. When I turned 12, they almost did something to me that would scar me forever. I felt like dying. I was pinned down and....and...." Her sobbing grew louder, and tears came flooding out. Niko looked at her in distress, and cradled her softly. Her wet tears dampened his jacket as she rested her head on him, but it didn't matter. Niko had remembered that his father was a drunk who had used to beat him for no apparent reason, and he understood the pain she was going through.

"It's okay." He said calmly. "It's not your fault..."

"I was lucky though..." She continued. "Before he had the chance, I stabbed him in his eyes and made a run for it. For the next three days, I was living off the streets, getting whatever I could from what people didn't want. Clothes, food and water. Some vendors were kind enough to give me food for a few days, but it wasn't enough. In the terrible weather, I took refuge in alleyways and broken down cars, as it only gave me some warmth. I longed for the warmth of a parent. I wish I could've seen them again. After the third day, I began walking. I thought if I began walking somewhere, I'd get somewhere eventually. Somewhere I'd probably call home. Soon, I had lost track of time, and after hours of walking, I collapsed in the streets, hoping someone would find me. I woke up a few days later in a clinic in Broker. The doctor said I had collapsed from exhaustion and hunger. Soon after I recovered, I left the place as I didn't want any more help from the adults.." Kiara wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Finally, I ended up here at the amusement park. No one was here, so I decided to call it my home...."

"But tell me." Niko interrupted. "How did you get all this?" He looked around at all the stuff.

"You'd be surprised at what an abandoned amusement park has. I got the bed and boxes from the staff building, the toys and games from the prize booths, and I find some old books in the area on how to take things apart, so I was able to put together electrical circuits and learn how to cook for myself; but the rest I've stolen when people haven't been looking...."

Niko was surprised at all this. "I'm amazed. Most people would have given up, but I'm surprised you've kept going. What about food? Surely everything here is rotten..."

"Oh, that." She sat up slightly, Niko letting go. "There's this kind lady who works on the hotdog stand on the boardwalk. I've gotten most food from her, as she always has supplies. She also gives me a little money to get some other stuff when I help her out to clean and prepare the food. She's been the closest thing I've had to a mum for the past two years."

"Two years? So you're fourteen?" He questioned

"I'll be fifteen next month." She added.

"Oh." Niko said. "So, who's this woman? Does she know you've been stealing?"

"Her name is Mrs. Darell. And no..." She replied, her voice full of guilt. Niko really couldn't believe all this. A girl who had lost her parents, had almost died and was now living like this. How could anyone go on? It had to be her will that kept her going. Looking around him, he shook his head in vain. She couldn't take anymore of this. Standing up, he stretched his legs, and turned to face her. A little shaken up, Kiara shuffled backwards on her bed.

"Niko? What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

"Kiara." He said fowardly. "After listening to what you've told me, I've realised that you can't stay here any longer. If you get caught, you could be taken to jail, and be forced to live that painful life again, but in a detention centre. And I really don't want to let another person I know suffer because I didn't do something in time. I've already lost someone precious and I don't want to lose another. What I'm saying is, would you like to come and live with me?"

She was startled, as no one besides Mrs. Darell had been this nice to her. "Niko, I can't. I can't face another struggle. What if-"

"-And that's why you should come with me. If you stay here much longer, you could be attacked, or worse, end up dead. Please. I don't think you want to live here any longer..." She thought about it for a few minutes, before standing up with her face brightened up.

"Okay." She said quietly. "I'll come with you. But I need to see Mrs. Darell first." Grabbing her backpack, she quickly stuffed some clothes, a teddy and a few other little bits and heaved the bag on her back. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Leading the way out, Niko was glad they got out of that dump. Looking at his watch, it had just gone quarter past two. The sun was still out, but it wasn't as hot as it was earlier. Walking down the path up towards the boardwalk, his mind was full of mixed feelings and thoughts. Was everything going to be alright? Did he really just accept the responsibility of becoming her guardian? What did he know about looking after a child? Perhaps Mallorie could be a positive role model for her? She was going to be giving birth in the next few weeks, so maybe she knew something about parenting? That would have to wait though. Now he just wanted to get out of this place and...

"Hey Niko!" Kiara called ahead of him. "Hurry up, slowpoke!"

Niko chuckled. "Alright, alright."

Both of them stepped upon the boardwalk, and walked a few metres to a food stand where a woman in her mid-fourties with brunette hair was preparing some food on the grill.

"Mrs. Darell." Kiara called out. The woman turned around to see the young girl standing there.

"Kiara, my dear." She said with a warm smile. "How are you today, love?" Looking up, her eyes made contact with Niko. "And who this is young man?"

Niko held out his hand. "Um...Niko Bellic. It's...a nice to meet you." He said nervously.

"Charmed." Mrs. Darell shook his hand. "Sorry about all this. I usually look a lot more pleasant.." She laughed a little. Looking back at Kiara, she continued speaking.

"So, Kiara, what will it be today?"

Kiara grinned. "Well, nothing actually. I'm going away to live with Niko..."

Looking shocked, she gasped loudly. "Kiara my darling, are you sure? Has this man ever..."

"Relax." The girl gestured. "I just met him. He saved me from someone who tried to attack me, and I told him everything. He says he wants to give me a better lifestyle."

Mrs. Darell really didn't look at all please. "Kiara, sweetie. In the past two years, you've been like the daugther I never had. I've always offered you to take you in, but you've said no because you feel you would be a burden. You have never been a burden from the day I met you, and I'm glad we've been this close. But now, of all things, you want to leave with THIS man..." Her eyes narrowed at Niko's appearance, which made him feel uneasy.

"Trust me, ma'am. I already have to look after my idiot cousin. I'm sure I can take care of Kiara..." He replied with a shallow expression.

"Kiara.." She returned to look at her friend with worried eyes. "Are you very sure you want to go? I'm always here and..."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry."

She gave a perplexed look, before biting her lip. "Alright." She opened the bag underneath the counter and pulled out a small envelope. "Here you go my dear, have something to start you off with." She gave Kiara an envelope with some money in it.

"Really?" The blonde girl looked inside to find around $250.

"Yes." The older woman said. "You deserve it. I just want you to know that you'll be safe...and here..." She quickly wrote a number on a scrap of paper and gave it over also. "Call me if you want to see me again."

"I will, don't worry. Shall we go, Niko?" Kiara gestured.

"Ok." He replied. As she went on ahead, Niko was stopped by Mrs. Darell.

"Niko..." She spoke.

"Hm?"

"I hope you take care of her. She's been through an awful lot. And don't tell her, but I know what she's been upto."

"You do?" Niko said with a confused look. "But she said..."

"Ah." The woman wagged her finger. "I don't tell her everything. Every night, I check up on her before I go home to see if she's safe. She's a sweet little angel, and if anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself. I've done what I can...now it's up to you..."

The Serbian smiled. "It's okay. I'll do what I can. Goodbye." With that, Niko followed Kiara back to his car, where they got in, and began to drive off.

"So..." Kiara wondered. "Where ARE we going?" She was really happy and couldn't wait to see where she was going to go.

"My apartment in Algonquin. It's really nice and I'm sure you'll feel right at home..." He replied. As he got on the highway, Kiara sat on the front seat next to him, looking out the window with her elbow resting on the door. She soon turned to face Niko who seemed kind of down.

"Niko, you alright?" She was curious to see why he had such a blank, pale look on his face.

"Yeah." He said with a stale look. "It's alright." _What is it about her? She does remind me a bit of me when I was young, but there's something else...._

"Ah well." She stretched her arms, yawned loudly and placed her hands behind her head.

"Tired?" He inquired.

"Yeah." She yawned again. "Didn't get much sleep. Some man and his friends were playing their music loudly on the boardwalk, and I could hear it all the way from where I was..."

"Tough huh?" He chuckled slightly. "It's okay, my cousin used to keep my awake at night with his snoring!"

Kiara giggled. "You have a cousin?"

"Yeah." Niko smirked. "He runs that cab firm, Bellic Luxury Transport...though it isn't so 'luxury' as the name claims to be...Roman is full of himself at times, but he's the only family I have..."

"I see. So you two must be close."

"We're like brothers more than anything..." The conversation was interrupted by a phone call. "Sorry, one sec." Keeping one hand on the wheel, he answered his cell phone with the other. "Hello?"

"Nicky! How's things going?" Came a familiar voice. Phil Bell of all people.

"Hey Phil...." After all this, he really didn't want to talk to him.

"Woah, pal! What's with the negative attitude for? Did you check out the place?"

"Yes...."

"...and? Find anything?"

He briefly gazed at Kiara, before returning to look in front of him. "I...didn't find anything...." It was better to keep Phil in the dark about all this. He didn't want to anything else to traumatise this poor girl.

"Nothing huh?" He cameback with a rough tone of voice. "You sure? Because if this thief isn't caught I swear..."

"Damn you Phil!" He shouted. "I found nothing! For christ's sake, get off my fucking back!" He was really pissed off with Phil now.

Phil said nothing for a few seconds. "Nicky...."

"Sorry..." Niko apologized. "I just feel a little stressed is all...look, I'll contact you later in the week about it okay?"

"Alright. Just try to keep your cool okay? Pull something like this again, and I'll consider getting me a new errand boy!" He hung up the phone, and resumed with both hands on the wheel. Looking at Kiara again, she looked a little scared.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. It's just my 'so-called' boss likes giving me a hard time..."

"You're not going to hand me over are you..." Her voice as low as a whisper. She wondered if Niko had been talking to the authorities. and was scared that she was going to the police.

"No." He replied firmly. "You're coming to live me, and I promise I'll make sure no one hurts you."

Kiara smiled greatly. "Thanks Niko. You're the best." She stretched again, and resumed looking out the window.

* * *

Moments later, they had arrived in Algonquin. Niko stopped outside a tall building which looked like a hotel. Kiara had never seen such a tall building.

"This is where you live?" She admired it as she stepped out.

"Yep. Top floor." He pointed to the very top of the building.

"Wow. Cool!"

Both went inside, and got into the elevator. Hitting the 'penthouse' key, the doors closed and the elevator slowly rised. The elevator came to the very top floor. It dinged, and the doors slowly opened, and a magnificent sight greeted the young girl.

"Wow...." She was astonished at how the place looked. The floor had a nice crimson carpet. The walls were painted light blue, with a touch of black in places. The middle of the room layed a big leather-seated sofa, facing a larged television attached to the wall with surround system, along with a glass-plated dining table. Adjoined to the left of the door way, was the kitchen area with navy blue floor tiles with a neat kitchen setup of stove, oven, microwave, fridge-freezer and cupboards. In the far corner layed a big double bed with pillows, finewood cupboards and a small table. The shower room was in a little alcove just a few metres away from the right handside of the entrance doors. To the end of the room led the doors to the outside balcony with benches, a table with an umbrella and chairs, and a small jacuzzi (courtesy of Brucie of had installed and built for Niko a month or so ago.)

"It really is something huh?" Niko said. Before he could even finish, Kiara had jumped on the sofa, grabbed the tv remote and started to flick throught the channels.

"Oh boy. This is going to either be a complete nightmare, or a good thing coming to pass.." He said to himself quietly, slamming his hand on his forehead.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Next time, Kiara starts living the life of luxury. Niko decided its time to go shopping, and who else decides to accompany them? Well, there's our favorite testosterone-charged, over-reactive friend of course! Next time, Shopping with Brucie.

PS: I tried remembering the layout of Playboy's apartment as much as I could, but decided to make it cooler.


	3. First Night

**TheShamanMaster presents....**

**Niko's Dilemma**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Grand Theft Auto IV © Rockstar Games & Take Two Interactive_

**Disclaimer: **GTA IV and it's respective characters are properties of Rockstar and Take Two Respectively.

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you to everyone that reviewed! I can't believe so many people like this! Anyway here's Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: **First Night

Kiara sat on the sofa for awhile now, skipping through various channels to see what was on. She ended up watching episodes of Looney Tunes on Cartoon Network, something Niko had only seen in his childhood for a little while, growing up in the war-torn country. Another episode of Bugs Bunny started, and Niko got up to check his laptop.

"Whatcha doin' Niko?" She asked, turning her head slightly.

"Just checking some E-Mail, that's all. If you want, when I'm done, I'll make some dinner if you're hungry."

She raised her eyebrow. "You can cook?"

Niko blinked at her. "Yes and why not? Had to learn eventually..." Clicking the 'Home' icon on his screen, the browser came up. The email page appeared, displaying 5 NEW MESSAGES on the top. Clicking on the first one, it was from his mother.

_Niko,_

_How are you doing? It's been awhile since your last message. I'm so glad to hear Roman and his new wife are settling down, and are having a child of their own. His mother would have been so proud of him. I'm glad to hear that both of are you are finally doing well and I'm proud of both of you. I'm sorry to hear about your friend Kate, she sounded like a charming lady and I would've loved to have met her. I hope you are coping with your loss and I pray some day you'll return home to see me._

_Keep in touch, dear._

_Mother. _

Messages from his mother were always pleasant. She was the only family she had besides Roman, and he couldn't bare if she had lost her. Clicking on the reply button, he typed:

_Mother,_

_Nice to hear from you as always. I'm doing what I can to get by, and Roman is getting along greatly. I thank you for everything you've done for me and I too, hope one day I can return home to see you. Speak to you soon._

_Love, Niko_

He clicked on send, and decided to check out the rest of the messages. The next one was a junk, asking to claim a million dollars from someone. Utter trash, he thought. The next message was one from Johnny Klebitz, of The Lost MC, but decided to answer that one later on. The fourth one was a message from Roman:

_Cousin,_

_It feels like ages since I spoke, but it's been three weeks! I'd like you to come visit me and Mallorie if you have any spare minutes! Mallorie is introducing me to some of this American music and it's really hip I'll tell you that!_

_Ciao for now!_

Typing back, Niko replied:

_Roman, I have something of the utmost importance to discuss with you and I insist you not let anyone know about this. I will come and see you sometime tomorrow. Make sure you're in the taxi firm at around one o'clock. Niko._

If there was one person he could tell about all this, the one person he could trust, it would be his own cousin. Sure, Roman could be a bumbling idiot most days, but he knew how to keep a secret from most people. Closing his account, he let out a hefty sigh, which in turn, caught the young girl's attention

"What's up, Niko huh? You seem all hot, bothered and you look as if you can't be asked to do anything?" She pulled a face at him.

Looking up at her weird face, his head sunk into his arms. "What can I say?" He droned in his heavy accent. "Life sucks sometimes..." Moving his eyes slightly he added "Tell me when was the last time you ate?" He noticed that she was slightly thin.

"At around six in the morning...I'm starving..." Kiara shook her head in dismay, and her stomach growled loudly. She went red in the face, which made Niko chuckle.

"Alright then." Closing the laptop down, he stood up and stretched. "Let me see what we have...." Checking the fridge and cupboards, he only kept a few things, so doing anything major was usually beyond him. But the girl hadn't eaten for a good eight hours or so, she MUST have something. Looking through, he ended up with finding eggs, green peppers, two large potatoes, an onion, and tomatoes.

"Err..." He said, thinking quickly. "How does Spanish omelette sound?"

Kiara smiled. "Sure... if you don't burn it!" She teased him in a childish rhyme. "Haha!"

"You're looking at the greatest cook this side of the Yugoslavian border! I'll show you how I do things!" Cracking his fingers boldly, he got out a frying pan and started to chop and prepare the ingredients quickly. Turning on the gas, he added a drop of olive oil to the pan, and it sizzled loudly.

Kiara leaned on the kitchen worktop, watching him cook. A real go-getter, she thought childishly. Noticing that she her hands were grubby, she decided now would be a good time for a quick shower.

"Hey, would you mind if I used your shower?" She asked politely.

Niko still cutting the onion, stopped and stood stiff. Swallowing, he responded slowly "Sure....no....problem....there are towels in the room...."

"Hm?" She wondered at his strange behaviour. "You've never had a girl stay with you before?"

"No it's not that...." He spoke, trying not to cut his fingers. "It's just I've never had an _underage _girl stay at my apartment before..." Saying that line made Kiara go beetroot red in the face!

"Pervert!" She shouted. With a huff, she turned around and headed towards the shower in the other end of the apartment.

"I'm sorry! I was kidding!" Niko called out quickly, but she had slammed the door shut behind her loudly. "Oh goddamn it!" He slapped himself on the head, not realising he still had the onion in hand, and had crushed it to pieces. He reached over to the sink, washing his hands and face. Luckily he had another onion on the side, and began cutting that.

* * *

Kiara had stripped off completely, turned on the shower and stepped in. The bathroom was quite pleasant looking with plain white tiles, a marble sink with silver-polished taps, toilet and an average-sized looking shower with a decorated blue interior. Pulling back the curtain, she stood there in silence, letting the warm water envelope her soft skin like a warm hug. It had been a few days since she had a wash. It had been when Mrs. Darell had the day off, and went home with her to help wash and check to see if she had any scratches, bruises or cuts. Closing her eyes gently, she hummed a tune softly. When had a shower felt this good to her? Where she had been living in the care home, she had a bath everyday, but this seemed just to take her worries away and solve all her problems. Like nothing had ever happened. Like she was in heaven....Reality check, she thought, running fingers through her hair. Grabbing the shampoo bottle on the side, she washed her hair. Moments passed, with Kiara wondering if she had made the right decision. He's not that bad of a person, I guess he was trying to be funny. I guess I can see that he's hurt deep down too, just by looking at him, she thought sadly. Turning the handle, the water stopped running. She stepped out, and picked up the nearby towel. Wrapping it around her, her eye had quickly caught something in the mirror opposite her. Just above her right hip, a medium-sized scar ran along in a semi-circle. Running her fingertip along it, it felt prickly and irritating. Shutting her eyes, the memory came back to where she had acquired that scar.

It had been when she was in the home, and one of the carers decided to 'teach her a lesson' if you would. It had been where she had been attacked, and when she tried to get away, she had caught herself on a sharp nail, protruding out of a doorway. She blamed it on them, and they had just laughed and decided that a cut so deep and painful was 'punishment' enough. Looking down at her leg, there was a large red mark going across her knee and upper thigh. This is where she had been beaten for stealing food from the kitchen one night because the people decided that she was a selfish, spoiled brat who got too much and didn't feed her that evening. Why did they do this? She didn't know. When she first got there, it was peaceful. People were friends with everyone. Everyone did as they were told, and they all got along. It was only after the first year of living there is when things got nasty. She didn't want to think about it. Her eyes watered slightly, but she quickly wiped them away.

I have to be strong. Niko has said he would help me, and I have to show him I can be brave. Tightening the towel around her, she had realised that she had left her backpack on the sofa.

Opening the door slightly, she slowly tiptoed out the bathroom to grab her pack. Meanwhile, Niko was almost finished with the dinner. He was about to flip the omelettes, and add his own touch of salt & pepper to taste. Flipping the pan, he caught it, and began to pepper it slightly. Applying the salt, out the corner of his eye he noticed Kiara grab her backpack.

"Oh dear god..." He mumbled slowly. He noticed that the towel around her made her slim figure look....well....let's just say....well-developed in a sense that he did not wish to continue thinking about. Trailing his eyes back to the food, he almost caught his finger on the edge of the pan.

* * *

Kiara had managed to sneak back to the bathroom, and came out a few minutes later changed. She had put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a golden heart in the middle and tied her hair up into a ponytail with a black scrunchie. Walking over, Niko had just served the food on the plate.

"Here, I hope you like it." Passing the plate towards her, he noticed her outfit. "You look...interesting."

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "And thanks for the food. Maybe I did doubt you..." She took her plate, and placed on the table in front of the TV. The omelette looked delicious.

"Yes." He replied slyly. "Yes you did."

Taking the first bite, her face brightened up. When was the last time she had something this deliciously home-cooked? Seeing her face, Niko chuckled.

"So, you like?" He asked.

She nodded with another mouthful, then swallowed it. "Yes, this is one of the best things I've ever had! Where did you learn?"

"Well..." Niko commented, looking at his food. "..I grew up, and fought during the war. When I was not on the battlefield, I picked up a few skills from my comrades...and well...yeah. My time in the war is something I don't like to talk about. During the war, I did a lot of bad things. I feel because of it, my soul is not what it was. It feels tainted by the devil..." His voice grew lower and lower. "I don't feel I can ever be free of my past..."

"You've had it hard too, haven't you?" Kiara said looking sad. "I'm sorry to hear. But you shouldn't worry..." Her eyes made direct contact with his, making him feel like he had a strong sense of judgement. "I believe you're a good person, Niko. I don't know much about war or any of that stuff, but I know that you've showed me that you're a good person by taking me in and promising to help. That proves something..."

Niko was surprised at how mature she was reacting to all this. Nether had anyone seem to had understand what he had been through. But a child who he had only known for a few hours was already reading him like a book.

I guess that what she's been through, she understands what it's like to have pain, he thought.

"Kiara...." He said. "Thanks..."

"It's okay." Kiara smiled. "I've tried not to dwell on the past too much....Thanks to Mrs. Darell, I know I have to look for the future, and I know I'll do something great one day..."

"I hope so too..." Niko replied.

* * *

The rest of their dinner was quiet, and after they had eaten, both sat on the sofa to watch some television. Looking at the time, it was seven o'clock. Niko saw that Kiara was yawning a lot, and her eyes were looking slightly dark.

"I think you need some sleep. What time do you normally stay up to?"

She yawned. "Ah...until the sunsets mostly. I climb on top of the ferris wheel to watch the sunset across the sea. It's beautiful at times..."

"What?" Niko responded in shock. "Surely, you must hurt yourself."

She stuck her tongue. "Nah, I'm careful. I climbed trees a lot when I was little, so a ferris wheel that was busted didn't really take that much of a challenge..."

"Oh." Niko answered blankly. Thinking quickly, he added "Tell me, how would you like to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Hm?" Kiara wondered. "Really?"

"Yeah. I want a few things, and since you're here, I'm gonna let you have whatever you want. Just name it."

As soon as the words 'whatever you want' were mentioned, she wrapped her arms around Niko and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Niko." She spoke softly. "Thanks a lot. It'll be a fun day."

Niko smiled, and returned the hug. "It's alright. I think first you'd better get some sleep. I think you need it..."

Letting go, she sulked. "Since when did you give me a curfew?"

He sighed. "I think it's for the best. Don't you think?"

Sighing as well, she got up. "Alright, I guess I could use the sleep...where am I sleeping?"

"Take my bed." He replied. "I'll sleep on the sofa."

"You sure?" She asked with a puzzled look.

He nodded. Surprised, Kiara walked over to the bed. Niko's bed was a large double, with two pillows, and a large white duvet over the top. She kicked off her shoes, and got under the covers. The bed was so soft and comfortable, that her muscles felt relaxed instantly.

"Wow, it's so nice since I had a bed this soft..." She sat up, and fluffed the pillows. Reaching over to her backpack, she unzipped it and pulled out a small stuffed brown teddy bear. It was a chocolate-brown bear with dark eyes and a soft expression on it's face. What was also quite odd was that the bear had a cross-stitched colored square on its tummy.

"A teddy?" Niko asked.

"Hmm.." She sat the bear next to her. "I've had this teddy since Mum bought me it for my 7th birthday. I guess it's the only thing I have to remember her by..." Her face lowered in sadness. "..and the square is where he got cut by one of the people at that home, and I had to stitch him back." She turned her head, looking at the funny colored tummy the teddy had.

Niko smiled. "Reminds me of my childhood. I had a bear once..." Kiara laughed instantly.

"Seriously? A grown-man like you even had a teddy? What was his name?"

"Dogmeat..." He said with a stale look.

"Why?" Kiara tried holding her laughter.

"Because it's arms kept getting chewed by my neighbors puppy, so I had my mother stitch him back a lot of times..."

Both of them laughed at the thought of the poor bear. Niko was in deep set of mind when he saw her giggling and happy. I hope I can give her a better life then the one I was given, he thought.

Moments later, the two had finished talking, and Kiara snuggled down in bed with her teddy.

"I promise tomorrow, we'll have fun. It's the start of something new, and I'll make the most of it, for you anyway." The Serbian pulled the duvet over and tucked it around her.

"Thanks, Niko. Goodnight." She closed her eyes softly, and began drifting off to sleep.

Going over to her, Niko leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Sitting back on the sofa, he switched off the television. Gazing over, he noticed the young girl with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad I could be here. The hotdog guy was right, it was my lucky day." Taking his cell phone out of his pocket, he began typing a message.

* * *

In Broker, Brucie was in his apartment weight-lifting. His girlfriend was quietly reading on the sofa in the other room.

"C'mon Brucie." She called across the room. "I want some 'us' time, babe."

Brucie was halfway through his two-hundred-and-fifty presses. "Don't worry baby! The Bruce-meister must finish his routine before his 'love-making' workout! Yeah!"

"You always say that!"

"And I mean it! Can you feel it! 126, 127, 128..." His cellphone went off on the table next to him, which threw him off his counting.

"Oh goddamn it!" He yelled angrily. "Who the fuck dares to disturb Brucie Kibbutz during his intense power-workout!?" He placed down his weights, and went to check his cell. "This son of a bitch better have a good..." Looking at the message, he went silent, as his eyes widened, and his jaw parted slightly.

"What's wrong?" His girl called back.

"Oh yeah! Power to the max!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

"What's going on, Brucie?"

Brucie walked in the room, and jumped on the sofa. "I just got a call from the man himself!"

"The president?"

"No!" Brucie was feeling really pumped. "From my man, Nicky B! I haven't seen him in ages, and tomorrow he wants us to hang together like old times! And he mentioned he wants to see you as well!"

Brucie's girlfriend reached over and kissed him. "That'll be fun. I can't wait. You've told me so much about him, he sounds like a interesting man..."

"Hell yeah! Tomorrow is the day when the indestructible duo of Brucie and Nicky reunite again! Kicking ass and taking names!"

**To be continued....**

Hey, I bet you're all thinking, why the bloody hell is Brucie doing at the end of the chapter? Well, I wanted to use this chapter to explore a softer, comical side of Niko and how he would cope looking after Kiara. I hope this doesn't annoy anyone, but I thought I the idea would be better. However, this and the whole shopping Brucie chapter was edited as one whole chapter, so I decided to cut it and leave it until Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this, as I really enjoyed writing the short comical moments as I believed Niko could use some more life in his character.

And yes, Johnny Klebitz from The Lost and Damned will make an appearance later on, as well as our good friend, Roman and his beloved Mallorie. I just need to work Johnny into the story. And if you want to know the whole connection, I've placed this after the main GTAIV story and TLAD stories, so there are no hard feelings between Johnny and Niko. More will be explored as this fic continues.

Chapter 4: Shopping with Brucie (if you live that is)

* * *


	4. Shopping With Brucie

**TheShamanMaster presents....**

**Niko's Dilemma**

_Story & Script by TheShamanMaster_

_Grand Theft Auto IV © Rockstar Games & Take Two Interactive_

**Disclaimer: **GTA IV and its respective characters are properties of Rockstar and Take Two Respectively.

**A/N: **Once again, thank you all so much for reviewing. I got a question; will Luiz Lopez from the next GTA episode make an appearance? Well, he might, he might not. I'm trying to integrate as many characters as I can, I just don't want to overdo it. PS: This chapter will have some rough language, but then again this IS GTA.

**Chapter 4: **Shopping With Brucie

Morning came to Liberty City. The sun rose around 6am, and already people had left their homes to begin their daily lives. In the small part of Alderney, the biker known as Johnny Klebitz woke up to another day. Looking at his alarm clock, he snorted loudly.

"Fuck." He muttered. "Another day huh?" He sat up, and placed his feet on the ground. Holding his head in his hands, he began to reminiscent on the past. Six months since the Brotherhood had been disbanded, since Billie Grey had been murdered and his ex-girlfriend disappeared. Had this all really happened? He had wanted to the Lost MC to mean something, but it had all fallen apart. Johnny looked up, and noticed his Lost jacket hung up the wardrobe. It was his only connection, but keeping it reminded of how great The Lost MC had been.

"Damn. I don't know why I hold onto that thing...." Johnny stood up and stretched. Quickly changing his clothes and having a quick wash, he grabbed his jacket and left his flat. Ever since the disbanding, Johnny had thoughts of reforming the gang with new members and a new code of honour, but it seemed when he tried to think of it, the mocking of Billie and Brian Jeremy always seemed to hold him back. The other ex-members like Angus and Billy had been helping out, but they knew as well as Johnny, that reforming the Lost MC just wasn't going to be possible. During the time, Johnny had found a job working at a mechanics. Beginning as an apprentice, he had worked his way up to the position of co-manager very fast, and was now earning a sweet amount of money each month. Each day he'd work, and on weekends, he would hang out with his ex-brotherhood members at the bar in Alderney. They were the only family he had. Ashley had called a month back, saying that she had completely reformed. Her email to Johnny said that she had completed rehab effectively, and now had a successful job as a waitress in Vice City, and had a place of her own to live. Johnny was impressed by the way she had changed, but wasn't too sure if he really wanted to see her again. A bit more time, he thought.

Walking to work, Johnny stopped by the news kiosk, grabbing the usual daily items of any working man; a newspaper, a bottle of iced water and a sandwich. The mechanics was only three blocks away from his flat, so it was easy to get too. However, he kept his best motorcycle in the garage, as he would show it off to people who would want their bikes fixed up.

Approaching the garage door, he opened it up, switched the lights on, and unlocked the office door. Turning on the radio, he picked up the mail on the floor and sat down at the desk to inspect it. One of his favourite songs "You Could Be Mine" by Guns n' Roses came on the radio, and began tapping his foot to the beat. Realising the mail was junk mostly, he pushed it aside, and began to filling out some paperwork for some bike parts.

"Morning Johnny." Came a cheerful voice. Looking up, Johnny noticed his friend Malc come in the shop.

"Well, look who decided to show up? How's it been man?"

Malc and Johnny high-fived one another. "It's all been good, man." Looking at some bikes that were on display, he looked astonished. "Still riding these grease buckets huh?"

Johnny chuckled. "Well, as long as you keep riding those futuristic-shit-boxes than yeah..."

Malc laughed. "Whatever you say man. I'm just saying it's the future...."

"Ha." Folding his arms, the biker put on his working face. "So, Malc, what'll be? Need some parts? Or y'need my attention for something else?" Johnny was a man who always wanted to get straight to the point.

"Nah, it's good. I came by to drop some news your way..."

"Oh?" Johnny replied, raising an eyebrow. "And what kind of crap you heard this time?"

Malc didn't know where to start. "Well, I heard from my home-boys on the street, that some dude named Phil Bell is buying up merchandise recently, but apparently some cat's gone and nicked that shit!"

"And this...." Johnny clicked his tongue in frustration. "Has what to do with me?"

"I'm just saying..." The dark-skinned one continued. "Your friend...the Serb...he could be in trouble or something...that or this Phil could have some stuff that'd go nicely in this shop...something better than-"

"-I know whatcha gonna say." He interrupted quickly. "But I doubt Niko would want my help, he seems to be fine with that line of work..."

"That's not the only thing..." Malc said.

"Hm?"

"Well, call this crazy....but one of my boys was on the Boardwalk near Firefly Island and he saw Niko with some girl..."

"So?" Johnny came back crudely. "That's nothing new...so he's got a girl-"

"-You don't get it!" Malc replied, his tone louder than before. "This 'girl' was a damn kid!"

"A kid? So what? He's decided to fuck a bitch and have an offspring?"

"This kid weren't his, I'll tell you that! Unless you know a girl who dresses like she's been living off the streets and speaks in a perfect American accent. Something wasn't right. My boy overheard a conversation saying that Niko was gonna take this girl in..."

Johnny really wasn't sure where this is going. "Niko decided to take in some random girl off the street huh...you don't think he.....y'know..."

"Don't even go there motherfucker! All I know is that it sounds weird...."

Both looked at one another weirdly, before Johnny began speaking again.

"Ah screw it." He scoffed unintentionally. "I'll call him later and ask what's going on...."

"Alright." Malc shrugged. "Just let me know if you have any trouble, y'know me and boys will back you up anytime. Peace, man." With that Malc walked out the garage, and the Lost biker went back to the paperwork. This whole idea of Niko taking a child in just wasn't like him. He knew Niko liked to help out others, but it just seemed fishy. Thinking him to himself, he had really wondered if he should have helped out Ashley all those times instead of her suffering by herself. I told her loads of times. She had to do things on her own, and she should have done something sooner otherwise I wouldn't have been so harsh on her, but she had to learn one way or another. Shaking his head, his mind was soon drawn back to the paperwork.

* * *

In Algonquin, Niko himself awoke quietly. It was half eight, and the weather was very sunny. The bright rays shone through the windows, making the place look bright. Thinking of an interesting idea, he quickly grabbed his cell phone and texted the following to Brucie:

_Meet me at the mall on Maganese St, 9:45. Niko._

A new shopping mall had opened on Maganese St, a block or so away from Star Junction and Middle Park respectively. It was one of the biggest openings and places that Liberty City had to offer. If you wanted something, you could find it there.

A few minutes passed, and Kiara's eyes slowly opened. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She spotted Niko at his laptop typing up something. She smiled happily. She hadn't had a good night's sleep like this in a long while, and she already felt refreshed. Remembering everything that happened the night before, she was pleased that she had decided to stay with him.

"Morning, Niko." She said softly.

Niko stopped typing, and looked up. "Morning Kiara. How'd you sleep?"

Kiara stood up and stretched. "Awesome! Haven't slept that nice in ages! Your bed is great!" Noticing her stomach growling, she added "What's for breakfast? He he..." After sleeping for so long, she had really built up an appetite.

"Thought we might eat out." Niko commented as he closed his laptop. "Get breakfast, and then head to out to the Mall around the block."

Kiara's face brightened up. "Cool." She replied cheerfully.

The two left Niko's apartment entered his car and drove down a few blocks to a nearby diner. Upon entering the place, it looked like an ordinary American diner. Long bar table with stools, separate cubicles for family meals, jukebox in the corner, and the rough, loud, dirty-looking, overweight truck drivers with the beer bellies who would sit near the front of the bar table, talking about their adventures on the 'road. Niko shook his head. Why I ever came to this disturbed country I'll never know, he thought.

Sitting down in a cubicle, a slim-looking waitress with long black hair approached the two.

"May I take your order, sir?" Gazing upon the younger girl, she smiled widely and added "And you, young lady?"

"Have whatever you want." Niko said. "It's on me." Turning his attention to the waitress he continued "I'll have a latte. Creamy vanilla with two sugars. I'd also like eggs and bacon; sunny side up, and bacon grilled gently alongside two slices of wholemeal toast slightly brown with the crusts cut off."

Kiara's mouth literally fell to the table. "Could you be any more specific with your food?"

Niko chuckled. "What can I say? I like my breakfast done well."

Noting all this down, the waitress looked at Kiara quickly. "You wanna be specific?" She said with a slight sarcastic tone. "Or shall I just ask you to draw a picture of it?"

She shook her head in response. "Nope. I would like six pancakes with blueberries and maple syrup along with a large vanilla milkshake please."

Nodding, the waitress finished noting it all down. "It'll be out shortly."

As she left, the Serb was bamboozled at her choice. "Blueberries and maple syrup?"

"I like my food sweet. I love pancakes." She spoke, twirling a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear. Her eyes looked around, with her expression looking unpleasant at the music being played. Country music really didn't satisfy her. Placing her hands down firmly on the table, she stood up and walked over to the jukebox.

"Hey." Niko said, worried. "What are you doing?"

"Changing this god awful music." She answered promptly. "I need something with a beat..." Walking over to the brightly coloured machine, she inserted a few quarters, and looked through the selection.

"Let's see here..." She wondered as the list came up. "Johnny Cash, Roy Orbison...yuck...ACDC, Guns 'n Roses, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Status Quo, Metallica, Anvil, Iron Maiden, Turbo, Rush, Rolling Stones...hmm....Aerosmith, Bad Religion, Chris Cornell, King Crimson. Ray Charles, Robin Trower, Phil Collins, Genesis, Deep Purple...." She wasn't too sure what to pick. "Mmmm.....Aerosmith!" Clicking the button, the machine started to play the song "Dude Looks like a Lady".

"Yeah!" She shouted loudly. As the opening riff began, she began playing air guitar to it a bit, but not knowing that about half a dozen men on the bar table had looked around slowly to see a young girl who had just messed with the wrong jukebox. One of the men, a greaser wearing a navy jacket and brass knuckles on his wrist, stood up and walked over slowly to the girl.

"Excuse me, girly..." He said with a menacing tone, which startled Kiara slightly. She turned around to see the tall man standing over her.

"He he..." She scratched her head in defence. "Is there a problem...?"

"You bet there is!" He cracked his knuckles piercingly. "You've just broken the one rule of this diner: Never touch the jukebox without Big Jake's permission....and that just happens to be me."

Terrified, Kiara raised her hands and gestured. "I'm really sorry!" She answered nervously. "I just like this song..."

Big Jake grew closer to her. She could smell his cigar-coated breath on her face. "Well, little girl...I'm about to write you a new song....Broken Bones in the Hospital!"

Kiara stepped back closer to the wall. She was really scared now, and didn't know what to do.

* * *

In Broker, Brucie's alarm clock had gone off three times already. He grabbed the thing off the bedroom table without looking, and threw it across the room where it smashed and broke into several pieces, making quite a loud bang sound at the same time. Pulling the blankets up the bed further, he really didn't want to wake up today.

"Little shit...." He mumbled sounding very drowsy. "Can't I get some sleep!? How else am I suppose to be a great car seller if I don't get my sleep!?"

His girlfriend came in from the kitchen with breakfast on the table. "Brucie baby, I think I heard your phone go off..." She placed the food on the table.

Brucie lazily opened one eye. "Yeah.....and who was it?"

"I didn't answer it. It was for you after all." Noticing the broken clock across the floor. "You broke the clock didn't you?"

"Yeah so what? We'll get a dozen more..."

He sat up, and grabbed his cell phone. Noticing he had one new message, he looked and discovered it was from Niko. Reading it, he immediately jumped out of bed and onto the floor.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit! It's Nicky B! Why didn't you tell me!? We have to get going! It's gonna be a BIGGGG day for us baby yeah!" He dropped the phone, and headed straight for shower. His girlfriend shook her head in distress. How she put up with him she'll never know.

* * *

Back in the diner, Big Jake was about to touch Kiara, when he was interrupted by a strange voice.

"Excuse me..." The person tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh? What are you-?" Big Jake turned round to receive a punch straight in the face, which sent him crashing into one of the cubicles on the side. The table broke around the edges, and a bottle of ketchup now stained his face.

"You okay?"

Kiara looked up. Niko! Hugging him, she clasped her arms around him for protection.

"Niko...thank god..." She whimpered softly.

The others on the bar stool were not pleased. "Oi, buddy!" One of them stood up and drew a knife. "If you wanna start something, let's go!" He was stopped by a big, black man who came out from the back of the kitchen clutching a soup ladle in one hand.

"I suggest if you wanna harm him, or any other customer you go through me." He said sternly. "That...Or I call the cops. Now what's it going to be?"

Saying nothing, the other guy grabbed his coffee, and walked out. The others followed him out. The rest of the customers said nothing. The tall black man stared at Niko.

"Alright buddy. Your food's almost ready. I'm sorry about this." His eyes were then fixed to Kiara. "Is she alright?"

Looking back with innocent eyes, she nodded slowly.

"Alright...."

Suddenly, Big Jake got up, grabbed Niko and shoved him over the counter.

"Okay you Russian bastard!" He growled wildly, like a beast. "Forget about that little whore, I'll take care of you personally!" Grabbing his neck, Jake picked up a knife and held it near his face. Thinking quick, Kiara grabbed a fork and stabbed him in the ankles. Screaming in pain, he dropped Niko, and fell to his knees. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to put up a fight anymore, he began crawling out the building.

"I'll get you, you-son-of-a-bitch...and that girl!" As he left, Kiara went over and hugged Niko tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You okay, Niko?" She asked softly.

Stroking her hair tenderly, he replied "It's okay, Kiara. We're safe." Returning the hug, Niko was so glad she was alright. The two sat down again, with the young girl not wanting to let go once until she began eating. When the food was served, she cheered up as she enjoyed the food so much. But Niko was astonished that all this had happened in one morning.

Later on, the clock reached the stroke of nine thirty. Kiara had eaten last bit of food on her plate, and loved it.

"Let's go." Niko suggested. The two left the diner, with the manager apologizing for the actions that took place, and promising to compensate them in the future. Walking down two blocks, they reached the Maganese Mall. The place looked busy already, with various consumers entering and exiting the place.

"Niko, what are we doing?" Kiara spoke up after noticing Niko hadn't moved an inch from the wall he was leaning on.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention I've called a friend of mine to join us. You'll like him. He'll be here shortly."

Ten minutes passed, and the place seemed to get even busier. Niko looked at his watch. The final few seconds counted down, and the time read 9:45. As soon as the minute changed, a red Infernus came speeding down the street. The sports car did a sharp u-turn and stopped just a few inches away from the sidewalk. The doors opened, and out stepped two people.

The first one was a white male, shirtless and wearing rough-cut jeans. He had a Chinese tattoo across his chest, and was wearing gold jewellery. The second was a white female, with long brunette hair which came down her back. She wore a black-and-white striped tanktop, with white skinny jeans that showed off her mid-riff. She didn't wear any makeup, but she had a flower tattoo across her stomach. Kiara couldn't believe her eyes. Wow, she's so beautiful, she thought.

"Nicky baby!" The male went over and gave him a hug. Kiara pulled a face. Who is this clown?

"Brucie, long time no see. How ya been?" He asked returning the hug.

"Ah man! Just feeling the burn! Keeping to the routine, and selling motors like hotcakes! Oh yeah...this is my sexy lady..." Walking over, the female placed her arm around Brucie's waist. "This is my girlfriend, Hayley."

Niko smiled and held out his hand. "Hayley, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Hayley shook his hand. "The pleasure's all mine..." She purred lightly. "Hm?" Seeing the younger girl, she smiled pleasantly, and bent down to her eye level. "Who might you be, sweetie?"

"K....Kiara..." She said quietly, feeling slightly scared. Holding out her hand, Hayley shook it lightly. Gazing into her eyes, the younger girl instantly felt reliefed.

"Wow." Hayley responded. "That's a pretty name. I'm Hayley, and this is Brucie..."

"Hey there, little lady!" Brucie said boldly. "And what business do you have with my man, Nicky? Hope it's good!" He laughed greatly.

"Err hem!" Niko coughed to get his friends attention. "She's just a good friend is all, Brucie. Now that we're all introduced, shall we go in?"

Entering the mall, the group were stunned by how big it was inside, and how it looked so clean and bright. The lighting was bright, the air was nice and cool, and it was packed with rows of different shops.

"Okay." Niko began. "So, where do you want to look first?"

Brucie, being the eager one spoke up first. "Well Nicky! This testosterone-fuelled badass needs to hit the sporting goods store for some weights and shit!" Turning to his girl, he added "How about you take the lil' one around, while me and the man catch up on old times huh?"

Kiara poked her tongue at him. "Hey! I'm not a kid y'know!"

Brucie laughed. "Just saying! Hayley babe, you'll look after her won't ya?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Alright." Niko continued. "We'll meet outside the Cluckin' Bell later, okay?"

All of them nodded in agreement. The boys went up the escalator to the second floor, leaving the girls by themselves.

"Where do you want to look first Kiara?" Hayley asked kindly.

"Hmm..." Kiara had a quick thought, before making up her mind. "Let's get some clothes first, I could use some." Both walked along the level to find a clothing shop.

On the top level, Brucie and Niko found the store, and began looking at various equipment.

"So, Nicky-baby..." Brucie said wanting some answers. "What's the deal with that kid? I know you are into young women, but that's going too far..."

"Ha-ha." Niko responded flatly, looking through some sporting jackets. "Real funny Brucie. I'm not into jokes right now, okay?"

Raising his hands in defence, the fitness-jock had never seen his friend annoyed like this. "Woah sorry there! Just trying to lighten the mood." He found an interesting set of weights. Picking them up and carrying them to the counter, he called the store clerk forward.

"Wrap 'em up, and put it on my tab."

"But Mr. Kibbutz." The clerk commented "Your tab has already exceeded $500 dollars! If you don't pay up in the next 7 days, I'll be force to double the said amount and take you to court."

"If Brucie Kibbutz says he wants something on his tab, he'll have it put on his tab, okay skinny?" Pulling out his wallet, he produced his credit card. "Scan this little bastard through, I'll be right back..."

Walking back over to Niko, he carried on with his conversation. "So, you wanna tell me what's up, man?"

Niko sighed. "Alright, I'm looking after this kid because I found abandoned living so badly I couldn't stand her living like that. I'm doing what I can, but what do I know about parenting?"

"Ask that bozo cousin of yours' wife to help you. Last time I checked, that chick was about to have a kid..."

"That's what I plan to do..." Picking out a jacket, he showed it to his friend. "What do you-"

"-Black and white looks best on you, makes you look like a real winner baby yeah!" Brucie shouted hysterically. "Pick whatever you want, I'm paying..."

"Err...Mr Kibbutz..." The clerk called over.

"Yeah, skinny?" He answered impolitely.

"Your credit card is no longer valid. I've only managed to pay $400 dollars total..."

"Oh....fuck." He muttered, giving Niko a perplexed look. What a way to start the day!

"It's okay; I can pay for this..."

Back on the ground floor, Hayley and Kiara were in ZIP, looking through various outfits.

"So...what is up with Brucie?" Kiara asked, as his strange behaviour had creeped her out a bit. "Is he a nut job or something?"

Hayley laughed. "Nah, that's just the way he is. He's very competitive and challenging. He likes taking things to the next level if you know what I mean; but he can be very caring when he wants to be..."

"Wow..." Kiara mumbled. "How do you survive?"

"Heh...I'll never know."

Spending time with her, Kiara felt a great pleasure of happiness fill up her soul. Hayley was like the older sister she had always dreamed of having. She was beautiful, headstrong and sophisticated. First, Niko, and now his friends. Kiara had finally starting to find happiness in her life, and was looking forward for things to come.

* * *

Johnny sat in his garage, putting some touches to a few motorcycles; polishing some metal and changing some gears. Wiping his brow, he placed down his tools and went to grab his bottle of water. He interrupted by a customer walking into the garage. At first, he thought it was Malc, but it was someone a lot muscular, bigger and darker. He stood about six foot, with a bald head, a beard, wearing a black jacket with white undershirt and black tracksuit pants.

"You Johnny Klebitz?" The guy asked in a demanding tone.

"Yeah." Johnny answered. "Who's asking?"

As soon as he answered, the black man pulled out an Uzi from his back pocket.

"The name's Dwayne Forge! And you, you no-good white trash biker motherfucker are gonna pay for what you've done!"

The biker stepped back, wondering what the hell was going on. "Woah, woah woah! What the fuck is this all about?"

"You and your gang thats what the fuck! My place was trashed, and almost burned down because of you bitches, and now you're gonna get what's coming to you!

**To be continued...**

So brings us to the end of this chapter! I had a lot of ideas that I wanted to try out. First off, Johnny was actually put in last minute as I wanted to focus a tad bit more on him than Niko. But don't worry, Johnny's part will act as a side story, and will cross paths with Niko. The addition of Dwayne was also last minute, as I enjoyed Dwayne as a character as he was so similiar to Niko in personality and history. I was going to be put a scene with Little Jacob and Roman, but I decided to cut it. It just didn't work.

As for the scene with Niko describing his food, it's a reference to the movie Five Easy Pieces, where Jack Nicholson asks for a chicken sandwich, but has to be specific with the waitress. Great film!

Next time, The shopping escapade continues with Brucie! Niko goes to visit Roman later on. Meanwhile Johnny and Dwayne face-off mano e mano...what is Johnny's connection with him? All this and more...in Chapter 5: Shopping Brucie Part II (Johnny's Dilemma)

* * *


	5. Update 2011

Author's Update:

Hey guys, TheShamanMaster here,

You're probably wondering where I've been all this time; well life has it's ups and downs. I'm in the second year of Univeristy and I've had lots of work, plus there's social time, time with my current girlfriend and so much other stuff too, that fan fiction has sort of taken a back seat to my life.

That and also, I've seemed to have lost my ideas of how I want to end this story. I've appreciated all the feedback and reviews I've had from everyone (seriously, I never thought a GTA4 fic could get so popular xD) and I'm glad I've been able to entertain people. So now I'll bring my next plan of action; I want YOUR help.

That's right; you guys and gals get to determine the future of this story: To re-cap, we're on Chapter 5, Niko and Kiara have gone shopping with Brucie and girlfriend Hayley; meanwhile, Johnny Klebitz has had an encounter with Dwayne, who's accused him of a crime which we yet to find out.

Now, I'm open to as any many ideas as you can give me; send me a PM with your ideas, character suggestions etc. and I will take into account and make notes for the next chapter. Any final ideas will be credited in future chapters.

I'll leave the suggestion box open until December 20th. After that, I will spend two days writing, if I have not posted anything by 23:59 on December 22nd; I will submit authorship over to someone who wants continue the story for me. However only, one person can do it and must credit it me as the original author as well.

Anywho that's all for now guys, thank you for standing by me and supporting me.

All the best,

TSM


End file.
